Shadows of the night
by Lunetta21
Summary: As the winx girls were out one night they saw a mysterious figure plummeting to the ground when they went to look there was a mysterious girl...who is this girl and what will they find out from her...if anything at all...not good at summaries...so you'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: A MYSTERIOUS GIRL

While bloom and the winx girls were out on Alfea grounds one night just hanging out…..bloom looked to the beautiful night sky and saw a shadow like figure falling to the ground.

"winx what is that" bloom asked…all the girls looked up  
"we have no clue" the all said

Soon the figure hit the ground with a loud thud and the girls started running towards the scene…when they arrived the saw dust and smoke surrounding the area…then they seen a shadow figure emerge from the crash torn up and exhausted.

"please help me" the mysterious girl said while falling to the ground  
"winx come on lets help her out" Aisha yelled while picking the girl up  
"oh this poor girl she must have gone through something terrible" Flora said pushing the girls hair off her face  
"we need to take her to the infirmary in Alfea" bloom said sternly while wrapping the girl with her summer jacket

All the girls started running towards Alfea then got cut off from Griselda and headmistress Faragonda

"winx what do you think you are doing out so late" Griselda said  
"please Mrs Faragonda and Griselda this girl she is hurt and exhausted she needs medical attention and fast" Bloom said with hesitants  
"oh my…who is this" Faragonda asked  
"we don't know she came falling from the sky" Musa said  
"well quickly then get her to the infirmary…we will ask her what happened when she wakes up" Faragonda said while looking at the girl in Aisha's arms

Bloom and Aisha hurried as quickly as they could to the infirmary.

"Ofelia is there a bed open" Bloom asked  
"yea number 2 is open"  
"oh goodness thank you" bloom said relieved  
"what is going on" Ofelia asked  
"this girl she came falling from the sky and is very hurt and exhausted" Aisha said handing Ofelia the girl  
"ok well I will get everything fixed up with her...please no need to worry now she is in good hands…please go rest up now…you can come check on her in the morning" Ofelia said while setting the girl down on the bed  
"thank you so much" Bloom and Aisha said  
"no problem..now hurry onto bed"  
"yes ma'am" both girls said walking out from the infirmary

They both reached there dorm and sat down on the couches with a sigh of relief

"I hope she is ok she looked pretty beat up" Aisha said  
"yea me to" Bloom agreed  
"well I suppose we should head to bed….goodnight bloom" Aisha said  
"goodnight Aisha…see you tomorrow"

They both walked off to there rooms and changed into there pajamas and tucked themselves in….the morning came and they ate there breakfast and went to there morning classes…it came to an afternoon break and the winx headed towards the infirmary.

"I wonder if she will be awake" Stella said  
"I don't know we will just have to find out when we get in there" Tecna said  
"why hello girls how are you today" Ofelia asked  
"we are good…how is she doing" bloom asked  
"she is still asleep" Ofelia said  
"oh ok then I suppose we will come back after we are done with our afternoon classes and check again…thank you" Bloom said

The girls walked out and headed into the direction to there classes….it was almost time for there classes to be done and the girls were getting eager to check on the girl….soon the bell rang and they all met up by the infirmary doors

"hello again girls how was your last classes of the day" Ofelia asked  
"they were good" they winx girls said  
"is she still sleeping" Flora and Roxy asked  
"yes she is" Ofelia said  
"has she moved at all since we brought her in" bloom asked  
"no not much at all" Ofelia said shaking her head back and forth  
"jeez she can sleep like a rock" Stella said  
"well ok then we will come check on her tomorrow then" Aisha said  
"no problem at all feel free to come check on her anytime you want" Ofelia said  
"thank you" Bloom said


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: A NIGHT WITH THE GUYS

When the girls headed out from the infirmary Blooms cell rang

"hello" Bloom answered

"hello princess" a voice said on the other line

"hey Sky…whats up" Bloom asked

"nothing was wondering if you and the girls would like to go out for dinner and a movie with us tonight" sky asked

"we would love to..let me tell the girls hang on a quick sec k" Bloom said while turning to her friends

"Sky wants to know if you guys would like to go out tonight for dinner and a movie with them"

"yea sounds fun" the winx said

"what time will we be leaving" Stella asked

"let me ask him" Bloom said while putting her cell back up to her ear

"what time will we be leaving" Bloom asked

"hmm well its only 4 right now…so how about 7" Sky questioned

"sounds good" Bloom said

"ok honey see you then…love you" Sky said

"see you soon bye bye..love you" Bloom said while hanging up

"so what time will we be leaving" Stella asked

"at seven" Bloom said with a smile

"sounds good" the girls said

They all headed towards there dorm and relaxed before there big date…it came around 6:30 and the girls started to get ready…Bloom had on a sky blue one shouldered dress with wedged heels, Stella had on a orange tank top on with a matching skirt to go with and had pumps on, Flora had on a pink knee lengthed spaghetti strapped dress on with some wedged sandals on, Musa had on a magenta colored long tank top on with dark blue capries on with some regular sandals, Tecna had on a green tank top on with polka dots and a short sleeved half jacket on with a pink skirt to go with along with some sneakers on, Aisha had on a short sleeved dark green shirt on with light blue capries and sneakers as well, Roxy threw on a purple summer dress with wedges to go with.

"the guys are here now" Stella said lookin out the window

The girls ran out of there room and into the court yard where the guys were waiting for them

"wow you girls look amazing" Brandon said

"why thank you Brandon" Bloom said

"welcome"

"you do look amazing" Sky said holding Blooms hand

"hehe thank you" Bloom said while giggling

"why Flora you look stunning" Helia said

"Aww thank you" Flora said with a blush

"why shnookums you look fantastic" Brandon said hugging Stella

"do I really" stella said while flipping her hair

"Tecna you look..wow" Timmy said while fidgeting with his glasses

"oh Timmy always so nervous hehe" Tecna said while holding her hand up by her mouth covering up her laugh

"oh my Aisha you look just beautiful" Nabu said holding both her hands

"oh yea just cause I look beautiful doesn't mean I can still beat you at sports" Aisha said with a little laugh

"Musa your looking good" Riven said while taking her hand

"thank you Riven your looking swell" Musa said with a laugh

"you think your so funny haha" Riven said pulling Musa closer to him

"why yes I do" Musa said while giving into the hug

"Roxy you look nice as well" Sky said

"thank you Sky" Roxy said

"well shall we be on our way" Brandon asked

"yea" the girls all agreed

"have fun winx" headmistress Faragonda said while waving goodbye to the girl as they took off

"so where will we be eating" Roxy asked

"at the Icarus Inn resturant and café" Sky said

"ooh sounds fancy" Stella said

"a little bit" Brandon said

"so where will we be going first" Bloom asked

"how about the movies the out to eat" Timmy said

"sounds good to me" Tecna replied

"alright of to the theater it is" Brandon said

They soon arrived at the theater and parked there vehicle

"thank god for ship parking ehh" Brandon said laughing while rubbing his head

"yes sir haha" Bloom said laughing as well

"well lets head in" Sky said escorting the winx to the doors

"so what shall we see lady's" Helia said

"lets watch a comedy" the girls said in agreement

"hmm ok there are two here…which one would you like to see" Riven asked

"how about that one" Flora pointed out

"ok sounds good to me" the boys said

They boys and the girls got there tickets and snacks and headed into the theater and took there seats…al in one row of course….about two hours almost went by and the movie was over with…they applaused and cleaned up after themselves.

"that was a good movie I liked it" Roxy said

"me to" the rest of the girls said

"I sure am hungry though….so lets head out to eat" Musa said

"of course" Sky said

They all walked towards the ship and buckled themselves in

"the resturnat isn't to far I say we will be there in about three minutes" Timmy said looking at his watch

"ok then" Tecna said

They then arrived at the restaurant…and landed there ship…they walked into the Inn and looked around

"wow this place is fancy…and big" Stella said in amazement

"nothing but the best for our girls" Brandon said while walking up to Stella

"but this is just oh my gosh big" Bloom said

After the girls took in the aw of the big place they finally took there seats and ordered there food

"would anyone like to order desert" the waiter asked the group

"no thank you" they all said in sync

"ok then…thank you for dining with use tonight we hoped you liked everything" the waiter said while putting down there check

"yes we did it was all done very well" Bloom said

"have a goodnight now" the waiter said while walking away

"you to" Aisha said

The boys took out there wallets and paid the bill and tipped as well and headed out towards the ship….they headed back to the school to drop of the girls and say goodnight to them

"thank you so much for the lovely night we all had a great time" Bloom said

"yes thank you" the rest of the girls said while hugging the boys goodbye

"goodnight ladies" helia said while he and the rest of the boys boarded the ship

"goodnight" the girls said while waving them goodbye as they took off

Soon the boys were out of sight then the girls walked back to there dorm and headed to there room and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: LOST MEMORIES

Two days past by since the girls date and as soon as the girls woke up Bloom took off to the infirmary

"Ofelia how is our mysterious quest doing" Bloom asked while signing herself in

"she's still sleeping but you can go check on her" Ofelia said

"ok thank you" Bloom said while walking off

She reached the room where the girl was staying and peek in to see her surprisingly she was awake…Bloom peeked in a little closer and the girl welcomed her presents.

"hi my name is Bloom…what's yours" Bloom asked taking a seat on the chair next to her bed

"my name..is Echo" she said in a soft voice kind of horse sounding

"Echo…very unique I like it…so Echo how are you feeling" Bloom asked

"im very sore" Echo said while struggling to sit up

"do you remember what happened at all" Bloom asked

"all I can remember is seeing a dark haired girl caring me…after that…nothing" Echo said with her head down

"so you don't remember anything after that" Bloom said while taking a seat on the bed

"nothing I don't know how I got here I don't know who I really am nothing" Echo said while tears swelling in her eyes

"well I can try to help you if you want me to" Bloom said while taking Echo's hand in hers

" yes please"

"ok…but I cant tell you your whole life story I can only tell you how I met you..because I don't even know who you are" Bloom said

"that's fine I'd like to at least hear what happened to me and how I got here" Echo said while embracing Bloom's hand into hers

'ok" Bloom said

Bloom started to tell Echo the story on how she met her and what happened Echo just looked at her in amazement and surprise and kind of disbelief…but Echo just decided to listen and not argue with the girl she barely knew but knew most of her…Bloom then finished up and looked at the girl

"so I came falling from the sky…and ive been asleep for four days" Echo asked with a confused look

"yup" Bloom said

"but were did I come from how did I fall from the sky" Echo said in frustration

"I don't know im sorry" Bloom said

"no need to be sorry at least I know that much im sorry I yelled" Echo said putting her head down

"its fine I'd be just as confused as you are if I was in your situation" Bloom said while giving Echo a smile

"thank you so much for helping me" Echo said while pulling Bloom into a hug

"no problem…so would you like to meet the other girls who helped you out…that is if you're a well enough to walk" Bloom said while getting up off the bed

"umm let me try" Echo said while slowing getting off the bed

She got up off the bed she stumbled a bit but then picked her self back up and started to walk around the room to gain her balance again

"how do you feel" Bloom asked

"very well still sore but if I was asleep for four days I suppose that be expected" Echo said while laughing

"ok well you keep walking or you can sit back down if youd like but im goin to tell Ofelia your feeling well and have her come check on you…and I'll go get some of my cloths for you to barrow" Bloom said while walking towards the door

"sounds good…and thank you"

Bloom reached Ofelia and told her about Echo…and headed towards her room…Bloom headed towards the dorms

"girls our mystery girl is awake and is well…her name is Echo..im goin to be bringing her to the dorm she wants to meet all of you guys…I have to get her some cloths to barrow then I'll be back with her" Bloom said to the girls

"really" Stella said in excitement

"yay" Flora and Tecna said together

"cant wait to meet her" Aisha and Musa said

"ok then I'll be back…oh yea and one more thing you have to know she has no memory of what happened or who she really is" Bloom said

"really aww poor girl" Stella and Flora said

"yea…but I'll be back…see you in a little bit" Bloom said while walking out the door

"see ya" the winx said

Bloom headed back to the infirmary and Ofelia was still in the room with Echo

"hello Ofelia…is she ok to go" Bloom asked

"she's in tip shape…just have to give her some pain meds for her wrist..and checking up with her scars they seem to be doing fine but she'll have to keep some ointment on them there still a little dirty inside…well my girl you took a big fall but you seem to be in perfect health…just come in every couple of weeks to check on your broken wrist ok" Ofelia said while putting the last Band-Aid on Echo's elbow

"thank you ma'am I appreciate everything you did for me to get healthy again" Echo said hugging the nurse

"here are some cloths for you to put on…your cloths got torn up in your wreckage" Bloom said while handing her the clothes

"thank you Bloom…ill be out in just a few"

Echo walked towards the bathroom and changed into the girls cloths…then came back out

"those look very nice on you" Bloom said

"thank you" Echo said while twirling to show of her outfit

"so you ready to meet the other girls' Bloom asked taking Echo's hand

"yes…yes I am…but im also very nervous" Echo said while twirling her fingures

"no need to be there very nice…well thank you again Ofelia ill bring her back for her check ups" Bloom said walking away

"ok…see you ladies later" Ofelia said

Bloom and Echo started to walk down the hallways…while they were walking Bloom gave Echo a little tour of Alfea as well…they reached the dorms and Echo took a deep breath before they opened the door

"you ready" Bloom asked

"yea" Echo said while taking a deep breath again

They opened the doors and the girls were all standing up to greet there new guest

"welcome to alfea" Stella said while hugging Echo

"yes welcome…were all happy to see that you are in good health" Tecna said

"yes we are" the rest of the girls said

"oh thank you…and its so nice to see the people who helped me when I was hurt…I was so nervous to meet you guys" Echo said in her soft little voice

"oh no need to be nervous were your friends" Aisha said

"you you're the one who was caring me" Echo said

"yes I was…its such a pleasure to see you in good health I was afraid of the worst" Aisha said

"well thank you all for helping me..I appreciate it" Echo said


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: NEW FRIENDS AND SURPRISES

Its been a day since Echo and the girls got together and Echo met her savers…it was early afternoon and the girls were getting out of there classes…Bloom headed into headmistress Faragonda's office to talk to her about Echo

"Mrs Faragonda…are you in here" Bloom said peeking in the door

"yes Bloom im here im at my desk" Faragonda said

"oh ok…well I came to talk to you about Echo" Bloom said while taking a seat

"yes…what about her" Faragonda asked

"well I was wondering if possibly she can stay here with me and the winx" Bloom asked twiddling with her fingures

"I was thinking the same thing…but you are going to have to help her with her memory…and a room to stay in" Faragonda said while fixing her glasses

"I figured that much out already…and im willing to help her and find her a room…I was thinking Stella can sacrifice one of her levels to her" Bloom said

"do you think she'll be willing" Faragonda asked

"I have yet to ask her and if not she can have the room across from our dorm" Bloom said

"ok well I have work to do so I'll see you later…give me details once you find out" Faragonda said

"I will for sure" Bloom said

Bloom then walked out and towards the dorm to meet up with the girls

"Stella" Bloom said running up to her

"yes Bloom" Stella said

"I just talked to Faragonda…and I was wondering if your willing to give up a level of your room for Echo…if not she can have the room across from us" Bloom said while trying to catch her breath

"umm sure she can have the lower level ill just downsize my cloths and everything so they can fit" Stella said while smiling

"are you sure" Bloom asked

"yes its fine with me" Stella said

'oh thank you so much Stella" Bloom said while hugging Stella

"no problem…oh yea lets surprise her with a shopping spree…since she doesn't know much about herself and where she came from…so she cant get any cloths" Stella said

"oh yes that sounds amazing and im sure she will appreciate it….ill have to find her first I think she went with Flora to the Alfea gardens" Bloom said while a big smile on her face

"ok you go find her and ill decorate her room and get everything set up for her….maybe ill find Musa and Roxy to help as well" Stella said

"thank you so much Stella you're a great friend" Bloom said while waving bye to Stella in order to find Echo

"oh Bloom what colors should I use" Stella lightly yelling

"oh umm how about purples dark blues magenta and a little bit of black…she feel to the ground wearing those colors so im guessing there her favorite" Bloom said

"ok thank you" Stella said

Bloom then ran off to the Alfea gardens and there she did find Echo and Flora

"Echo, Flora how are you today" Bloom asked while waving to the girls

"hello Bloom we are good im just showing Echo the different kind of flowers around Alfea" Flora said

"oh cool" Bloom said

"yea she loves the water lilies' Flora said with a smile

"yes they are very beautiful…I also love the tiger lilies and roses…Flora has taught me so much about nature" Echo said

"im glad your enjoying yourself Echo…have you learned anything else today or have you been hangin out with Flora most of the day" Bloom asked

"Roxy has taught me about some animals, and Musa taught me how to play an instrument, and of course Flora taught me about nature" Echo said

"that's really cool…what instrument did you learn" Bloom asked

"the piano…it was really nice sounding she said I did a really good job" Echo said smiling

"that's a very good choice…how about Roxy and the animals" Bloom asked

"I just learned the basic of animal care taking" Echo said

"well that's good…how about the garden"

"how to plant mostly hehe" Echo said

"well that's good…Flora is always one of the best to go to for facts about nature" Bloom said

"she is quit the genius" Echo said while looking at Flora

"aww thank you Echo your such a doll" Flora said

"so Echo will you walk with me for a little bit Flora your welcome to as well"

"sure" both girls said

As they chit chatted they started to walk to the dorms…Bloom then texted Stella to see if Echos room was ready…a minute later a message came up and said yes and then Bloom texted back…They were at the dorms not to long after she got the text.

"ok Echo your gunna have to close your eyes before we go in the dorm" Bloom said

"oh umm ok" Echo said while closing hers eyes

They walked into the dorm and went to Echo's room

"where are we going" Echo said while laughing

"almost there a few more steps….ok ready…open your eyes" Bloom said

Echo opened her eyes and had a huge surprised look on her face's she look at the beautiful dark blues magenta's and black that were all around…along with the queen sized bed the wall hangings the chandelier…the computer desk top the work station…the dressers and the walk in closets!

"surprise" the winx said

"I..is this for me this room I..its for me" Echo said almost tearing up

"yes it is your part of the winx" Bloom said

Oh my goodness I..I just don't know what to say…thank you thank you all so much" as Echo hugged everyone

"there is another surprise" Stella said

"more holy moly I don't know how many more I can take hehe" echo giggled

"we are going to go shopping…feel free to pick out whatever you like" Stella said

"but how will I pay for it" Echo said

"there is no need for you to worry about that my dear I will pay for it" Stella said

"and me as well" Bloom followed

"oh my goodness you guys are the best friends a person can ever ask for…thank you for accepting me thank you all so much for everything" Echo said while starting to cry

"your welcome" the winx said while giving her a group hug


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: ECHO'S FIRST CHECK UP AND A SHOPPING SPREE

"Echo darling time to get up you have a appointment with Ofelia today" Stella said while shaking her gently

"just a few more minutes please" Echo said in a groggy voice

"no its time to wake up" Stella said while turning on Echo's nightstand lamp

"ok ok fine im up im up"

Echo then got up and jumped in the shower…she noticed that one of her scars were really red and puffy and she got freaked out a little bit….and jumped out of the shower to try to wrap it up

"Echo you ready" Stella asked through the door

"yea just give me a few to get dressed…hey Stella are you taking me to me appointment or is Bloom"

"Bloom will darling" Stella said

"ok…thank you"

She quickly finished wrapping up her arm and headed out and grabbed a half sweater to cover the wrapping

"Bloom im ready" Echo said

"ok here I come….alright lets go" Bloom said while walking out of her room

"ok"

Both girls headed out towards the infirmary

"I like your outfit…did Stella let you borrow some of her cloths" Bloom asked

"yea…I cant wait to get my own though I feel bad for wearing all the other girls and yours" Echo said

"its no big deal we have plenty" Bloom said

"ill make sure to wash them when im finished with them"

"you don't need to do that" Bloom said

"oh no I insist" Echo said

The reached the infirmary and Ofelia was waiting at the desk for them

"hello Ofelia im here with Echo" Bloom said

"ok just check her in" Ofelia said while handing her the clip bored

"ok no problem"

"ok Echo while bloom checks you in you can follow me to room 1"

"ok" Echo said

"be back there in a few seconds" Bloom said

Ofelia and Echo headed to the room and Bloom was right behind them

"ok Echo I'd like for you to take off your sweater please lets check that wrist"

"ok then" Echo said while taking off her sweater reveling her wrap

"what is that" Ofelia asked

"one of my scars are all puffy and red so I just covered it up to try to fix it"

"lets take a look" Ofelia said while unwrapping it

"ouch" Echo said

"Echo this scar is severally infected why didn't you come in when you noticed it"

"I didn't notice it till this morning in the shower"

"hmm I wonder how it got so infected"

"I wouldn't know" Echo said

"well I will give you some ointment for it…you will need to apply it everyday" Ofelia said sternly

"ok I will" Echo said

"now lets check that wrist" Ofelia said while taking the cast off

"oh thank god that thing is off it was itchy" Echo said

"yea that'll happen…lets get an x-ray to check on it" Ofelia said

"ok"

Both girls got up and headed towards the x-ray room…they took a few pictures and then hung them up on the light to check how its been

"well Echo your wrist looks like its placing very well…your write on track"

"yay" Echo said

"well I suppose you are finished here…don't forget to apply that ointment everyday though ok" Ofelia said

"ok I wont thank you" Echo said

'im so happy everything is ok" Bloom said

"me to" Echo said

"alright lets head back to the dorms" Bloom said

"don't forget to sign her out Bloom" Ofelia said

"ok I wont"

Bloom signed Echo out and they walked back to the dorms

"Echo are you ready to go out shopping" Stella said

"really cool…yes I am" Echo said

The girls got there purses and headed out to the bus station…they soon reached Magix city and hit the malls and shops…Echo was all excited to go on her shopping spree with her new friends she kept running around the stores like she was a child and picked out every cute outfit she could find…of course she had to ask if they came in purple dark blue magenta's and blacks luckily most of her outfits did…after the first part of her shopping spree they went out to lunch and had pizza.

"so Echo what do you think of Magix city" Bloom asked

"it's a wonderful place…the people here are really nice as well"

"im glad you like it" Bloom said taking a bit of her pizza

The girls then finished there lunch and headed out to get Echo's bathroom stuff and the rest of what she needed…then headed back to Alfea…they reached there dorm and all the girls plopped on the couches

"that was a long day' Stella said

"indeed it was" Tecna said

"thank you all so much for the great day I had a blast I don't think I have ever had that much fun" Echo said

"oh your welcome" Bloom said while hugging Echo

"what can I do to repay you" Echo asked Bloom and Stella

"oh don't worry about it no need to repay us" Bloom and Stella said

"are you sure" Echo asked

"yes we are" both girls said


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: NIGHTMARE

Its been two days since the girls went on there shopping spree and Echo got everything she needed…and today is the first day for Echo's memory classes

"Echo are you ready for some more classes" Bloom asked

"yea where will we be studying today" asked Echo

"how about the Alfea gardens" Bloom said

"sounds good" Echo said with a smile

Both girls headed towards the gardens and found a nice grassy place to sit…Bloom put down the blanket she had and the books she had also

"what are the books for" Echo said

"there to help me I don't know much about therapy and meditations so I read up on some information" Bloom said

"ahh ok…so what are we going to do first" Echo asked

"well I was going to try to put you in a trace like state…it'll be like your asleep but not"

"ahh ok"

"yea it'll help with deeper thoughts in your mind I guess" Bloom said looking through the book

"oh ok"

"yup so just sit back and relax while I put a little spell on you"

"is it going to hurt" Echo said sounding concerned

"no not at all I've had it done to me once before"

"really" Echo asked

"yup…so are you ready" Bloom asked

"yea" Echo said while laying back down

Bloom started to chant the spell and Echo closed her eyes

"how are you feeling right now Echo" Bloom asked

"good I feel at peace"

"do you see anything at all"

"I see a very beautiful kingdom…the castle is crystallized and the city looks wonderful" Echo said

"good sounds nice…anything else" Bloom asked

"I see a little girl she is playing in the castle grounds looks like she is with her mother and father"

"keep going" Bloom said

"there is another girl there she might be the little girls sister"

"ahh ok"

"wait the time has changed the little girl I seen is now grown up…the kingdom doesn't look happy and pretty anymore…the girl cant seem to find her parents anywhere"

"go on"

"the sky is no longer blue and beautiful its blood red…the girl looks terrified…she just walked into a room she sees her parents laying in a corner of the room…there beat up really bad…she cant seem to help them…the sister is layin on the ground…she cant get her up..the girl turned the sister around she she isn't breathing…theres a devil like figure he is coming after me…please no go away what do you want" Echo said while screaming as she got up

"Bloom I was so scared I didn't know what to do I froze up" Echo said hugging Bloom tightly while crying

"its ok" Bloom said hugging echo back

"please don't let me do it again please"

"no more for today promise" Bloom said

"thank you" Echo said

"how about we go eat something" Bloom said

"yes please" Echo said

"alright lets go then" Bloom said while helping Echo up

Bloom and Echo headed out of the gardens and to the mess hall and got some ice cream and spaghetti

"how are you feeling' Bloom asked Echo

"still a little shaky" Echo said

"I'm sorry I dint know something like that would happen" Bloom said

"its fine we both didn't expect it" Echo said while smiling

"so how is your speghetti" Bloom asked

"really good" Echo said while wiping her mouth with the napkin and smiling to Bloom

Bloom smiled back and she finished up her dinner as well

"are you ready to head back to the dorm" Bloom asked

"sure id like a good nights rest after what happened today" Echo said

"sounds good let put our plates away" Bloom said getting up and walking towards the kitchen

"okie dokie" Echo said while following Bloom

Both girls headed towards the dorm and put there bags away and headed to there bedrooms…it was around midnight and Echo started to twitch in her sleep

"you will give up this kingdom I will take over" a shadow like figure said

"you will do no such thing this kingdom is rightfully ours" a male figure said

"you think so" the shadow figure said while throwing black fireballs at the kingdom

"I will fight for what is rightfully mine" the male figure said holding a sword to the shadow figure

"we'll see about that" the figure said hurting the other people around the kingdom

"leave my people alone" the male figure said while takin a swipe to the shadow figure

The shadow figure let out a loud growl and then got more angry

"you have done it now" the figure said as he let out more black fireballs

The male figure just kept swinging at the shadow figure…and the figure just got more inraged with every swing…soon a female figure came out and transformed and started to throw balls of dark blue at the figure…next came a girl and she seen the female and male figure got hit back as the shadow figure hit them.

"mother, father" the girl screamed out

"daughter please go back inside" the mother said

"but mother you and father are hurt please stop the fighting and go back inside" the girl said

"we must protect this kingdom" the father said

"what is this I see…girl if you are trying to help them it is no use" the shadow figure said

"I will protect them the best I can" the girl said while she had a dark blue aura around her

'hahahahaha you make me laugh you think a little girl like you can take me on" the shadow figure laughed

"I will do what I must" the girl said as she bolted a huge energy at the shadow figure

The figure flew back and then came rushing back at the girl…she put a shield up surronding her but it was not enough to stop the shadow figure and she flew back

"Hashanah seems like I have won" the shadow figure said

"not even close" the girl said getting up

"why do you still fight"

"I will do what I must even if that means taking my life"

"so be it" the shadow figure said while he got his firebolts ready

"so be it" the girl said getting her bolts ready as well

The girl wasn't quick enough and the shadow figure got her…Echo awoke sweating and breathing just hard

"I must tell Bloom…I will wait for morning though" Echo said laying back down on her bed


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: JUST A NORMAL DAY

"good morning winx" Stella said to all the girls in the dorm room

"good morning Stella" the winx said

"how is everybody" Stella asked

"good" the winx said back

"how about you Stella" Bloom asked

"also good…so who's ready for breakfast I sure am" Stella said while rubbing her stomach

"I am" all the winx girls said

"lets head towards the kitchen then" Stella said pointing at the dorm doors

"I agree" Flora said

All the girls headed out of the dorm and to the kitchen…as they were in the hallway Echo stopped Bloom and pulled her to the side

"sorry if I frightened you but I had a nightmare last night it was about the shadow figure again and the kingdom" Echo said

"did you" Bloom asked concerned

"yea" Echo said

"did anything happen"

"he was attacking the kingdom and the people and went after a girl who was trying to protect her kingdom…after that I woke up"

"ok we'll look more into this later…don't worry about it lets get breakfast" Bloom said

"ok"

They were soon in the kitchen and got there breakfast

"oh my gosh everything looks so good" Stella and Roxy said

"sure does" Aisha said

"well im just going to dig in" Bloom and Musa said

"me to" Echo Tecna, and Flora said

They got there plates and sat down to eat while they chit chatted…they soon finished there breakfast and headed to there classes…until Mrs. Faragonda stopped Echo and Bloom in the hallway

"excuse me girls I'd like a word with you please" Mrs. Faragonda said

"are we in trouble headmistress" Echo asked concerned

"no just a little chatting to be done"

"ok" Bloom said

They started to walk to the headmistresses office and they took there seats

"so girls how are the studies going with your mind Echo" Mrs. Faragonda asked

"umm…well I wish not to continue them every time me and bloom do a session it turns into a nightmare…and I just cant handle it" Echo said

"oh is that so what do you see that its like a nightmare" Mrs. Faragonda asked

"there's this shadow figure and he's super evil he's been trying to destroy this kingdom or get a hold of it I don't but he wants to take it over and then there's this two other figures a male and a female and a girl and they try to protect it but they cant stop him" Echo said

"well if you wish to take a break from your memory sessions then go ahead but we cannot stop them completely" Mrs Faragonda said

"really" Echo said in disappointment

"yes really…im sorry" Mrs. Faragonda said

"ok then" Echo said with a sigh

"I'd like to see you after class tomorrow at noon Echo, if that is ok" Mrs. Faragonda said

"yea that's fine…but what for" Echo asked confused

"you will see when you come by" Mrs. Faragonda said

"ok then" Echo said

"now head to your classes girls" Faragonda said

"yes headmistress" both girls said

They headed back to there classes and finished up the day…the girls met up with each other in the hallway

"girls how does going out for pizza sound" Bloom asked

"sounds good to me" the girls said

"alright then lets just go drop off our books in the dorm" Bloom said

They girls headed towards the dorm and put there book away and got there purses and headed out to the bus stop and into magix they soon reached the pizza place and ordered there drinks and pizza

"oh my gosh it smells so good in here…I don't believe I know what pizza is…sounds familiar but I'm unsure about everything" Echo said giggling

"maybe if you taste it you'll remember trust me its really good" Aisha said

"hmm possibly" Echo said

There order came and the girl started to dig in

"oh my god this is good…and I do remember it…but I cant remember where I've had it" Echo said

"that's ok…im just glad your enjoying it" Aisha said

"yea me to" Echo said smiling at Aisha


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: DEEP INSIDE

It was the next morning and the winx were in there classes and Echo was in the headmistresses office

"now Echo I want you to close your eyes I'm going to read your memories and put you into the kingdom you were talking about…you will have to find out everything you think you need to know quickly my magic is not as it use to be" Faragonda said

"are you sure im going to be ok" Echo said with concern in her voice

"I will wake you if I see any sighs of danger" Faragonda said

"ok" Echo said while closing her eyes

Faragonda soon enchanted her spell

"open your eyes now Echo" Faragonda said

"its beautiful" Echo said

"now hurry on your way and find anything you can find" Faragonda said

Echo ran to the castle she started to here a soft voice in the distance

"princess you have returned" the soft voice said

"who…what…who's there" Echo said

"my name is Lilith young princess"

"why are you calling me princess…I am no way a princess" Echo said trying to find the voice

"but you are" Lilith said

"how I barely know who I am…and then I get called a princess" Echo said

"in time you will know but as of right now…this is yours" Lilith said while showing herself to Echo and handing her a crown

"I cant be a princess" Echo said

"trust me you are" Lilith said

"and how do I know that I can trust you" Echo said sternly

They figure then disappeared and Echo searched a little bit more around the castle

"Echo we must hurry my magic is started to weaken" Faragonda said

"ok just one more second" Echo said as she saw a gleaming light coming from the castle floor

"hurry" Faragonda said

"ok…what is that" Echo said and she picked up the mysterious figure

"only a minute left Echo" Faragonda said

"it's a mirror…ok im finished" Echo said

Faragonda's magic soon ran out and Echo can back with the crown a mirror and bracelet

"is that all you could find" Faragonda asked

"there was so much I didn't kno what to look for…and then this figure showed up out of no where calling me a princess and gave me this crown" Echo said while handing the crown to Faragonda

"do you know if this figure had a name" Faragonda asked

"yes she said her name was Lilith" Echo said

"Lilith hmm ill have to do some research on this Lilith figure…now hurry off to your dorm" Faragonda said

"yes headmistress" Echo said while walking out the doors

Echo was looking at the stuff she had found in the broken down castle she put the bracelet on and looked at it as it lay there on her wrist…she reached the dorms and went into her room and looked into the mirror…she did not recognize the reflection in the mirror it was but wasn't her the reflection had black eyes and an evil smile to her…soon the mirror went black and hit Echo with a blast of energy and smacked her to the floor…Echo stood up but she didn't feel like her self…she looked into the mirror and saw the dark girl that was in the mirror.

"hehe I feel strong and I feel as if I can take on the world" Echo said in a deeper voice unlike her usual soft voice

She walked out to the Alfea grounds and saw how everybody was happy and she did not like this she started to attack the happy people…then ran off into the woods

"winx transform we must stop whoever that is" Bloom said

The winx started to transform and then they took off into the woods…and soon caught up with Echo

"stop who are you" Bloom said shooting a dragon flame at there feet to stop them

Echo then turned around and smiled an evil smile at the winx

"Ec…Ec…Echo what is wrong with you" Flora said while covering her mouth

"what does this form not please you…you wish to have your useless little Echo back" Echo said

"please Echo stop" Musa yelled

"what are you trying to do" Bloom asked

"me well im going to take over the magic realms" Echo said while cocking her head

"someone has cursed her…look at her she is not this monster" Aisha said

They looked at Echo her eyes were as black as night her smile was as evil as the devil himself

"that is not our Echo" Bloom yelled

Tecna tried to find a source on Echo to see if anything was interfering with her brain waves but she could not find anything

"what are we to do…I do not wish to hurt our friend" Flora said

"Flora you must trap her in your vines…that is the only way we can stop her and try to find the sorce of this evil in her" Bloom said

"but…but" Flora said

"we must do what we feel is safest" Bloom said

"ok…im so sorry Echo but I need to do this…binding vines" Flora yelled out

"good job Flora…I will try to trace the source" Bloom said but before she could fly down to Echo she broke free and ran

"she is no where to be found" Musa said

"Tecna ry your locator" Bloom said

"no I see nothing its like she just disappeared" Tecna said

"well I guess we cant do anything more tonight will have to report to Faragonda" Musa said

"oh man" the rest of the winx sighed

They then headed back to Alfea and went to tell the headmistress.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: MEETING MASON

As the winx girl headed back to Alfea they were still shocked at what there new friend had become and kept asking themselves if they could ever get her back to the way she was

"girls what are we going to tell Faragonda" Musa asked

"i have no idea Musa" Bloom said while she flew down onto the Alfea grounds

"uggh" Flora said with a sigh

"will just have to face it...im sure she wont be to disapointed" Layla said

"yea" the rest of the winx said

The girls headed to the headmitresses office and poked there heads in

"Faragonda are you in here" Bloom asked

"yes im here Bloom...What is it that you need" Faragonda said while turning her chair around to fface the girls

"Faragonda we...umm...we lost Echo" Bloom said bracing herself for what was to come

"yes I know girls I saw the whole thing...there was nothing you could do...she was not herself...but I believe when you find her again you will change her back...you girls are the most powerful faires out there you have been through so much...i know you girls can change her back...they helped change you back Bloom" Faragonda said

"what are we going to do though" Musa said

"you girls have my full permission to be out of the school grounds and out of your classes...inorder to find her" Faragonda said

"really" the winx girls said together

"yes really" Faragonda said

"oh thank you so much Faragonda...i promise we will be successful" Bloom said

"im sure you will be...now head on out you a quest to do" Faragonda said

"yes ma'am" the winx girls said while heading out of the office

the girls headed to there dorm bloom called up Sky

"_hello" _a sleepy voice said on the other side of the phone line

"hello sky sorry to wake you"

"_oh hello bloom it was no trouble...what do you need"_

"well we have a mission...i know you haven't met her yet but remember when I was telling you about the mysterious girl that fell from the sky"

"_yea why...whats up"_

"well she's been up for at least a month now and well she kind of turned on us she found an old mirror in an old castle and there must have been a curse on it and it turned her evil...and we need to find her"

"_ok will be on our way soon" _

"thank you sky" Bloom said while hanging up her cell

"well are they going to be coming with us" Stella asked

"yup Sky said they'd be here soon...so lets pack up a few things then head out to the court yard" Bloom said

"ok" the girls said

the girls headed to there room and started to pack up what they really needed a few change of clothes and there bathroom things...they then headed out to the court yard while waiting for the guys

"Bloom...girls please be careful I have no idea what you are going to be running into" Faragonda said while hugging all the girls

"I promise we will be careful Faragonda...we are the Winx" Bloom said to reassure her headmistress and take off some of her worry

"i know...but im always worried about you guys when you go on missions...im always afraid a few or none of you will come back" Faragonda said trying not to tear up

"if we are in any trouble at all Mrs. F we will contact you" Musa said

"girls the guys are nearing" Flora said pointing to the sky where there ship was

"ok...Mrs Faragonda we must leave now and we promise to be safe" Roxy said

the guys headed out of there ship to grab the girls bags and greet them...after Sky Brandon Riven Timmy Helia, and Nabu came out of the ship there was another boy following them with light brown shaggy hair and blue eyes...he was wearing baggy light blue pants a red shirt with a white over coat and a gray vest with gray boots.

"who is this" Bloom asked Sky

"he is a newer student at Red Fountain Saladin thought it was a good idea for him to see some real action so he knows what to expect through out the years" Sky said

"oh cool whats his name" Bloom asked

"Mason" Sky said

"oh well hello Mason my name is Bloom"

"hello Bloom nice to meet you the guys have told me so much about you and the girls"

"oh have they now hehe" Bloom said with a giggle

"yup" Mason said also laughing

"would you like to meet some of the girls" Bloom asked while they all boarded the ship

"sure" Mason said

"girls come here" Bloom said "id like for you to meet Mason"

"hello" Mason said looking at all the girls

"hello Mason my name is Stella...im the fairy of the shining sun"

"hello"

"nice to meet you Mason im Flora fairy of nature"

"nice to meet you to Flora

"whats up little M im Musa the fairy of music"

"whats up" Mason said while he went in for a high five

"hello Mason im Tecna the fairy of technology"

"nice to meet you Tecna"

"whats up new bait...Im Aisha the fairy of waves"

"new bait"

"just a figure of speech since your new here"

"oh haha" Mason said while rubbing the back of his head

He then saw the next girl he was comin up to introduce himself to...he started to blush a little as the dark pink haired and violet eyed girl look up at him while she put out her hand to shake his

"oh umm...umm...hi my name is Mason" he said while taking the girls hand in his while he shook

"hello Mason im Roxy...the fairy of animals" she said while giving him a little blush at how he was reacting to her

"animals ehh...i love animals...my favorite is the dog"

"i cant choose between them there all so cute"

"yea" Mason said while giving her a little laugh

"yup" Roxy replied back

"well I suppose we should take a seat with everyone else" Mason said

"sure" Roxy replied

they then walked towards the seats and they sat next to each other...and chit chatted a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: LANDING ON MILLENIA

The boys and girls were just chit chatting...the ships radars started to go off...Timmy and Tecna went to check it out.

"whats going on guys" Sky asked

"it seems we are coming into a very foggy area...buckle up guys its going to be a bumpy ride" Timmy said

they all rushed to buckle up and then they hit the clouds and fog and the ship started to shake...they started to come to darker clouds and got hit by lighting and started to fall they didn't know if they were going to hit ground or water

"please let us be safe I'm so afraid" Flora screamed out

"just hold on ok Flora everything should be fine Timmy is very intelligent he will figure something out" Helia said taking Flora's hand

"almost got something figured out" Timmy said...but was to late they hit ground

everybody grabbed there seats for there lifes...the ship finally come to a stop

"wh..wh..where are we" Bloom said out of confusion while holding her head unbuckling herself

"i have no idea" Musa said

"lets get out and look" Roxy said

the girls and guys all unbuckled and headed out the ships door

"wha..what is this place its so dark and cold" Stella said crossing her arms and trying to keep warm

"i have no idea...the...the plants there all in pain" Flora said falling to the ground

"everything will be ok Flora...here take my hand and we can try to fix it" Aisha said

"o..ok" Flora said taking Aisha's hand

"you ready...transform" Aisha said

Both Aisha and Flora transformed and tried to fix the plants...they kept trying for ten minutes and nothing worked...then just gave up

"nothing worked at all" Aisha said

"these poor plants" Flora said

"there seems like there is a dark magic around it...while I was shooting at it there was a negative force trying to hit back...our best deal is to walk till we find someone or something" Aisha said

"at least let us bundle up some its freezing here...its feels like the sun hasn't shined here for years" Stella said while snapping her finger's and everybody had on some warmer clothes

"we are the luckiest people in the world having a friend who knows her fashion" Bloomsaid looking at her new outfit

"thank you Stella" everybody said

"no prob" Stella replied back  
"now lets head on" Musa said

The girls and boys headed straight forward and were being very careful of each step they took because the fog was so deep they were afraid to fall

"uggh this sucks I cant see anything" Musa said

"Stella do you think you can try to shine some sunlight" Bloom asked

"I can try but no promises that'll be effective"

"thats fine" Bloom said

Stella transformed and flew to the sky

"shining sun" she said out but nothing really worked "nothing but from here it looks like there a town ahead I see roof tops"

"really awesome" Roxy said with a smile on her face

"you have a really cute smile" Mason said looking at a blushing Roxy

"hehe" Roxy giggled cover her mouth

"ok lets head forward some more" Bloom said

they started to walk again then a big gust of wind hit and pushed the boys and girls...bloom heard rocks rumbling on the ground but didn't think of anything until she heard a scream come from Tecna

"Tecna where are you" Bloom cried out

"help me please" Tecna cried out

"i don't know where you are I cant see anything" Bloom said

"im in a crevice play marco polo with me" Tecna said

It was about five minutes until they finally found Tecna

"are you ok Tecna" Stella said

"I'm fine my arm just hurts a little bit I think I may have sprained it" Tecna said

"ok just hang on Blooms coming to help"

"ok"

Bloom headed down the rocky wall and got ahold of her friend around the waist and headed back up the wall..Timmy sat there waiting for his girlfriend with a brace

"here you go Tecna lets fix up that arm" Timmy said while wrapping the brace around Tecna's arm

"thank you Timmy" Tecna said hugging him

"no problem just be careful with it"

"i will"

after they got over the crevice they finally started to see the town...after five minutes they reached the town

"oh my goodness this place is deserted" Flora said

"what is this place anyways" Stella said

"i have no idea...lets see if we can find a sign anywhere" Bloom said

they walked into the town more and found a shop

"look girls its a shop" Bloom said

"is there a sign anywhere on it that says anything about this place" Aisha asked

"hmm let me look" Bloom said investigating the shop some more "look snow globes it says welcome to Millenia"

"Millenia...I've heard of this place" Tecna said bringing up her PDA to show the girls

"this place was a very beautiful place sunrise and sunset was so wonderful...and there nights were all stars and a beautiful moon that always shined...then and evil overlord took over and ruined the place...there was a Queen and King that loved there people and kingdom...and there were two princesses an older one with the powers of the moon...and a younger one who had the powers of the night she could get her powers from anything be it the moon or the stars...even the night sky its self" Tecna said

"why did and evil overlord take this place over" Stella asked

"it is said that this place had a secret magic that he wanted" Tecna said

"what kind of power?" Bloom asked

"nobody knows only the king and queen knew what it is" Tecna said

"do you think they are still here" Roxy asked

"i have no idea" Tecna said

"do you think your PDA thingy can pick up heat signatures" Stella asked pointing at Tecna's PDA

"yes..yes it can" Tecna said

"lets see if there is any signs of people here then" Bloom said

"ok if we wanna split up we can I have two of them we can make two groups one of three and one of four" Tecna said

"sounds good to me...everybody in agreement" Bloom asked

"agree" the all said

"ok well lets see here then me Stella, Roxy, Sky, Brandon, and, Mason can be on one...and Aisha, Flora, Tecna, Musa Nabu, Helia, Timmy, and, Riven can be on the other" Bloom said

they all got into there groups and Tecna gave them there PDA

"we are going to meet back here when we find as many people as we can" Tecna said

"agreed" they all said

"ok...we will need to mark it though Flora do you think you can plant a vine or tree here" Tecna said

"i can try" Flora said

Flora transformed and started to chant a spell and she started to glow green

"its working" Aisha said

Flora was soon done and a tree started to grow and Aisha put some water on it to grow a little faster

"it worked yay" Flora said jumping up and down

"will it work without the sunlight though" Stella asked

"yup I grew a plant that needs shade instead of sunlight to grow" Flora said with a smile on her face

"cool" Stella said

"good job Flora...now lets split up" Tecna said

They all split up and headed in two different direction.


End file.
